Partners in Crime
by xState of Grace
Summary: He lived in a skeptical world. She lived in a dream. He believed in nothing. She was a believer. He hated everything. She breathed love. He was the problem. She was the solution. Many questions and secrets unfold, leaving them tied to each other in every way immortally possible. Forever will they be Partners in Crime. With hadiknowhowtosavealife. Includes mature themes. On hiatus.
1. Nathan

**Co-working with Dakotah Rose Young-Ateara! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**1. Nathan**

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

– Robert Frost

"Hey baby, want to be my partner in crime?"

I looked over my shoulder to find a tall, blonde woman with scary, long, red nails staring at me as if I were a delicious meal. Funny how she is more a meal to me than I am to her… Funny how I can't look at her like that because I'm trying to be a nice guy despite my curse…

"No, thanks." I replied nicely.

She made a face, insulted by my rejection, before turning around and walking away, looking for a new victim. A woman like that certainly would find someone who would fuck her senselessly and leave her after it was done. What a curse that was as well.

I turned back to my untouched drink. Why was I here again? Oh yes. Trying to escape boredom. That evil plague followed me ferociously, hoping to torture me and then kill me.

A vampire's life is quite sad, unlike what the movies and books usually tell. The idea of living forever is appealing, yes, but it's also a terrible bother. What to do when you cannot sleep? What to do when you can only feed from one only thing? What to do when you have forever and most of the people you meet don't?

I was changed in 1989, when the Berlin's Wall came down. My mom, a poor naïve British girl, had fallen in love with a German man who took her to Germany after she got pregnant with me. They lived happily for six years and then my dad disappeared. The next time I saw him he was in my mom's room, sucking the life out of her. He had been turned into a vampire to fight in some unknown war between the vampires and the Children of the Moon. When it was done, he came back to us with the idea of changing us into the happy family we should have been. Unfortunately to my mom, her blood was too sweet and too tempting for my dad and he didn't stop until he had drained all blood from her. When it came to me, he apologized, saying he couldn't live alone forever, and bit me. I killed him a few months later, after I had learnt how to survive as a vampire.

But I don't kill people anymore. After I murdered my dad, I decided to go for another way: animals. Later on, I found a few others who also had that life style and they called themselves vegetarians. So, yeah, I guess I am one as well. Thanks to that, my eyes, instead of blood red, are golden. Pretty cool, eh? Not really. Women get too interested in them. Or my perfect bone structure, or my strength, or my good looks (because being a vampire means being beautiful and, since I don't like attention, that sucks)… I don't want romance. I've never looked for it because, honestly, who would want a monster? Another monster, perhaps? But isn't that a mess in the end? Isn't that…unhealthy?

Although many vampires have a mate, I can't see myself with one. I've too many issues to share with someone else. I don't like anything. I have human addictions – I love smoking. I would smoke all the time if I could, but people would get too suspicious. Stupid people. Stupid everything.

"Hey sweetie, want to…"

"Not looking for a partner in crime, thanks." I interrupted, pissed off, without bothering to look at her. "Move along."

I heard her sniff and then walk away. I could smell her anger from the distance. Hell, I could hear her complain about me to her friends, saying I was arrogant and she deserved better than what I had done and…. Blah, blah, blah!

Human women have a problem: they are taught to be needy. They have the all concept of being a bitch completely wrong. Stand up for what you want isn't the same as showing off your body and pretending to be hard to catch.

"_He didn't even look at me!"_ I heard the obnoxious girl still complaining.

Sighing, I stood up, left my drink behind, and walked out of the bar.  
As usual, the cold night didn't embrace me as it did to humans. My freaking stupid skin is way cooler than any reachable temperature in America. (I do hate everything about me; I just don't want to admit it out loud.)

I looked up at the dark sky, clouds hiding all the stars. I have recently arrived at the United States of the America. I don't know why I left seven years ago. I did see much on my trip around the world, but it wasn't fun doing it alone. Nothing is fun when it's done alone.

Anyway, I've decided to stop in Seattle for a while. I had never visited this town before and I was curious about it. Some vampires told me it was a fine city to stay as a supernatural creature. I guess it's because it's near Forks and La Push where the shape-shifters and the Cullens live. I've met the Cullens a few times. Edward understood my point of view in life as a vampire. We kind of got along. We're not exactly best friends, but… two monsters who accept their monstrosity do have some fun conversations.

I took out my pack of cigarettes and lighted one up. Ignoring a drunken man asking for a cig as well, I kept walking. When he started to follow me, I ran in vampire speed until I stopped at a small river in the middle of the woods.

I sighed once again, although I didn't really have to do it when I was on my own. After all, I didn't have to pretend to be human when no one else was around… Maybe I'd do it for me. Pretending not to be a monster was my way to survive. As if I was doing a nice job… I've tried to kill myself a few times. I've never actually went all the way because I'm a coward. When I'm about to, I think to myself "What if there's something out there for me? What if something good comes up and I'm dead?"… I'm so naïve, aren't I? Just like my mother. But she ended up dead, she had an easy fate.

I lay down by the river, noticing the position of the moon. In just a few hours the sun would come up. If it weren't a cloudy day, I wouldn't be able to go out among the humans. Did I forget to say that my freaking stupid skin sparkles in the sun? I'd rather burn, to be honest.

I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly the smoke of the cigarette. I held it for a while until I had enough and exhaled it.

I kept this routine for a while, watching the sun finally rise on the sky, joyful and bright as always. My face and hands immediately started to sparkle, showing off my royal freakiness.

I, sadly, finished my pack of cigarettes and, frustrated with that fact and life itself, I closed my eyes and counted to ten very, very slowly.

You know what my mom used to say? "Life is beautifully ironic, my son, enjoy it." I never believed in it. I mean, I know life is ironic, but beautiful? I can't really see it. But what can I say or do? I'm a monster. I'm ugly and I'm partially alive. My beauty means death, my sparkling skin means freak, my golden eyes means a nice monster, but still a monster. Who would love me? Who would put up with me? What kind of beauty could the world give me after all I've done?

And then I heard it. A small crack of twigs. I opened my eyes, curious, sat up and looked around, trying to find out who or what provoked that sound.  
Then, I saw her, trying to hide behind a tree, shy and adorable. If my heart had been beaten, it would have stopped. If I could breathe, my breath would have been taken away.

For the first time in my existence, my eyes saw true beauty.


	2. Evelina

**A/N: Collab with hadiknowhowtosavealife or Dee, review, favourite and follow!  
Also, both the characters were made on the RP we are both part of. They are our Crazy Day Characters and are not to be copied unless under our permission. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**2. Evelina.**

_~We only accept the love we think we deserve. ~ Stephen Chbosky, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower._

_Watching me... I flinched away from his horrible face and the smoke puffing from his mouth. I told myself not to look at him every time he looked at me. "Stop staring!" I yelled.  
"Don't worry; you're only going to Brooklyn." He muttered as I yelled out. What was Brooklyn? Where was Brooklyn? I mean, I knew it was in the US, but where!_

I shuddered out of my horrible daydream as I wandered through the forest and through the leaves and grit and mud. My delicate steps seemed to be silent as my humming filled the air. The rain began to pour above my head, draining my ginger hair in shiny clear water. I looked up at the sky, the rain drenching my jeans and shirt.

"_Brooklyn? Where?" I panicked as I looked around frantically. He rolled his eyes spitefully and taped my mouth and slammed the back doors of the van. It was a peaceful night minus the smoke and weed filling the cramped space.  
I was looking around for most of the night until I fell asleep..._

I shuddered again; more of a strange fit like thing, hoping no-one was around me to see me like that. "Silence... Perfect." I mumbled into the clearing as the rain disappeared from the sky.

_The van I was in was the last thing I remember before waking in Brooklyn with the most horrible eye colour, but the most ginger hair I have ever seen._

I didn't take much notice for the space around me, only taking in the smells and peaceful sounds around me. The birds began to sing a beautiful song which I repeated.

_I remember wiping my hands over my face, shivering at the freezing and pale skin I had. Then I looked up at my face... I didn't need anything to look okay... It was almost natural._

Traipsing through the woods was peaceful but it was like a death sentence because of those terrible wolves. I looked around slowly, taking in the glorious surroundings of the Forks wood.

After that, I could smell faint smoky kind of smells filling the air, like in the van.

_I looked outside, scanning for the men that took me. The van, the guys. They weren't there. I frowned slightly, pulling on the jeans I had been taken in, and then scanning the room for my shirt. I couldn't find it._

"La, la... Do, do..." I began to sing along to a song stuck in my head from the little teenage girls on the plane from Brooklyn to Washington, then from the bus to Forks.

_I remember landing in Forks, meeting everyone. Bella Cullen looked at me with a raised eyebrow, the same with Alice Cullen and there was another girl... Kim Cameron?_

"_Excuse me," Alice asked me, "do you know where you're going?" Alice raised an eyebrow as Bella then nudged her. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the girl with the russet skin.  
"Sorry." Alice mumbled, looking back at me._

I looked around slowly, my eye catching a lovely tree which I flew vampire speed into and lay in. All of my memories seemed to come flooding back, everything that happened to me, my human life, my vampire life, my transformation, the van, the guys, waking up, my eyes, my hair, my skin, the journeys, Alice, Bella, Kim...

I fell out of the tree, landing on a very hard piece of rock. As soon as I was ready, I stood up and rubbed my head, feeling rather dizzy, and then stumbled a couple of steps forward.

That was when the twig cracked.

He turned to face me... I would be blushing REALLY badly if I could. His face was very handsome and his figure made me exhale loudly, making him laugh.

"Hi," I said in nothing above a whisper. He lit another cigarette and looked at me. "that's bad for you, sir." I pointed out, looking down at the ground.

"I know." He looked at me as if I was stupid. "My choice." he mumbled. I smiled slightly, showing my bright teeth and my warming pink lips.

"Okay, sir."

He smirked at me, which made me nervous. "You're nervous." I simply nodded, looking at the floor. "Don't be." He walked over to me, which made my breathing higher.

"I am..." I breathed heavily, taking in his amazing scent. "Your eyes, they're beautiful." I gasped and he just smirked.

"Thank you." He whispered, his face closing on mine, just as close to touch.

"My name is Eve." I whispered, pulling myself away from him.

"Nathan," He said. I simply gasped. "Please to meet you." He pulled me closer. wrapping his arms loosely around my waist.

"Look... I... Don't know you.." I began to stutter, he stared into my eyes which made me melt like butter on hot toast.. "You... Smell amazing." His scent took over my sentence, my heart taking over and blurting out whatever I was thinking. He chuckled at me before looking at me with eyes that would make any girl blush.

"You're not so bad yourself, love." My mind then took over as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, walking backwards; then tripped over my feet and landed in a heap with him. "If I didn't like clumsy girls, I would tell you to go to balance school." I giggled, allowing him time to kiss me gently. My breathing calmed, letting him see the real me because up until that moment, I haven t said anything that could possibly enchant him.

I bounced back to reality, flying back away from him and into a large tree. "You're... Not," I covered my mouth with my hands, "going to leave me. I'm not a one night stand you'll just leave?"

He shook his head, obviously shocked. "No... Course not." He stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms back against me. "Never."

I kissed him, which seemed to heat quickly. He broke it, which made me whimper slightly. "Wanna be mine...?" I hesitated. I didn't know him and to ask that was slightly out of line.

"I don't know you,what you're like or who you are. How about your partner in crime?" I suggested.

"Yes." He agreed. I smiled before leaning back and falling back onto the ground in a heap. "You're beautiful." He said, caressing my chin with his thumb.

"No... That's a lie." He shook his head, smiling.

"Do you forbid me to speak the truth, Eve?" I gave him a playful glare before kissing him to shut him up. "Not so shy, are you now?" He looked at me after I pulled away.

"No... I'm not, am I?" He shook his head reluctantly. "You look at me differently. Why is that?" I asked him with a serious face on.

He simply shrugged. "I don't know... I feel as if I need you around. You're my remedy to my past, Eve. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you..."

We then spent time getting to know each other... I was a Brooklyn girl, he was a Berlin boy... Could this ever be?


	3. Uncertainty

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please, review.

3. Uncertainty

"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."-Confucius

When she left, I felt oddly empty. But, at the same time, I was in peace with myself because, once again, I was back at my old routine. I was back to believing I was a monster.

Honestly, I don't know what happened when she was with me. It was like my frozen heart had taken care of everything for me and started talking without my brain's agreement. Maybe it was her red eyes… Or her giggle… Or her clumsiness… Or her ginger hair…

I chuckled.

It's funny how I had never looked at a ginger before. People usually liked to make a difference between them and the rest because, I guess, being a ginger was to be different. Well, Evelina certainly was special. But now that she had left it was like she hadn't even existed. It was a dream, you know? I haven't dreamt in decades… Vampirism, unfortunately, didn't include sleep. I wish it did. I would be sure about these past few hours.

Why did you do it, Nathan?, a small voice asked me. You're not looking for someone, remember? You don't need a partner in crime. Why did you fall under her charm?

Charm?

She was no witch. She was so pure. Too pure for her own good…

I was going to see her again, I was sure of it. The question was: where would I lead this to? I wasn't ready. No. She was the one that wasn't ready. Accepting a monster so easily… She would never do that.

The cell phone I had recently bought started ringing. I took it out of my coat's pocket and answered.

"Where are you?" A grumpy, raspy voice asked.

"In the woods, why?" I asked, standing up. When he didn't reply, I sighed. "Do you need me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have called, would I?" The other person in line replied angrily. I shook my head. Why was he always getting in trouble? If he followed my type of life, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't get these phone calls which I terribly hated.

"What did you do?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'll show you when you arrive."

After that, he gave me the specific address of where he was and I hung up without saying goodbye.

I ran in vampire speed till Forks. It wasn't far away from Seattle, I thanked God for that. That moron had the tendency to leave without telling me and then, when he was really far away, he would call me, begging for my help because, as always, he had screwed up.

I finally arrived at the address he gave me and I found him, leaning against a wall, jaw tensed up, and his right foot tapping the ground repeatedly and annoyingly.

"What did you do, Jeremy?" I asked straight away.

He looked at me, his red eyes sparkling in relief, and walked closer. As always, his blonde, thick hair balanced with every step he took.

"It was an accident!" He exclaimed, already trying to defend himself. "We're having sex and… I couldn't resist her blood."

I sighed.

"Jackass."

He cursed.

"Come on, help me! She's in the bed." He confessed.

"Still?" I replied, pissed off. "Can't you throw a body away without my f'ing help? For God's sakes, Jeremy, man up!"

I walked inside the small motel with him following me very quietly.

I met Jeremy a few months ago, when I decided to come back to the USA. He was travelling on the same ship as I was. The moment I saw his ruby eyes I freaked out and threw him inside a room, demanding to know why he was being so reckless. Turns out, he's always reckless. It's like a motto to him or something.

I kept him close because I knew how the Volturi worked and the poor guy was just too stupid to follow the rules.

I opened the door to his room and found a young, brunette girl laying on the bed, paralyzed, eyes wide-opened in shock.

"Jeremy, you idiot." I said coldly.

"I know! Can you help you now?" He asked, making puppy eyes.

I made a face.

"Don't. That's just disturbing." I looked back at the scene. The woods were nearby and, hell, we were vampires. We could run faster than any human.

"Grab a sheet, wrapped it around her and take her to the woods to be fed by the wild animals."

"Will that work?"

"Who cares? She's dead, isn't she?" I complained before walking out the room.

While I waited for him to be done, I lit up another cigarette, thinking, once again, about Evelina and her ginger hair. When was I going to see her again? Damn it. I shouldn't be craving for her attention.

"How about your partner in crime?" She had asked and I stupidly accepted it. What's wrong with me that I could not say no to her as I usually did to the others? I mean, what was the difference?

I shook my head.

She was beautiful, that's what it was. She was the only person I could look at and see no flaws. Strange, wasn't it?

"Yo, I'm ready."

I looked back at Jeremy who had the dead woman wrapped around a white sheet and placed on his shoulder.

"Let's go." I said and threw to the floor my cigarette before tapping it. "But you got to stop doing these things, okay? It's dangerous."

He sighed.

"I know, I know… I couldn't control myself, okay? It happens…" He pouted.

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't. That's disturbing." I repeated.

We walked to the woods in silence, making sure no one saw us. I looked at the sky, thanking the clouds for hiding the sun's light. I hated when my skin sparkled, it pissed me off, made me feel so...weird. But, anyways, I always felt like that.

Jeremy dropped the body in a small valley, while I smoked another cigarette. I was trying to relax, to go back to being myself, but I couldn't stop thinking about Evelina. Damn it, what was wrong with me?

"Everything's okay?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded.

"Wonderful, why?"

He stared at me, frowning. I'm not always a sarcastic guy, but, when I was, Jeremy knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's happened?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing important."

"Liar."

"Sue me!" I exclaimed, pissed, and turned by back at him.

He was silent for a few moments, as if the quietness would help me relax. At this point of the game, I don't know what will help me or not.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You sure?"

I stayed quiet.

"So-"

"No, I'm not." I answered and sighed. "I… met someone today. It was strange."

"Why? You didn't fuck her?"

I looked back at him, growling. He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.

"Trying to make a joke, okay?"

"Not helping." I complained, angry.

"Okay, sorry, man." He stared at me, his ruby eyes trying to figure out what my thoughts were. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged.

"I… liked her too much, I guess."

I heard a mocking laugh.

"And that's bad? Honestly, Nathan, take a break. Enjoy your immortality." He advised and walked up to me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "I know you have some… issues, but…"

"Issues?" I interrupted and backed away, once again angry. "What do you think she'll do if she found out what I do, eh? And I'm not even talking about being a vampire because she's one as well, so she's fucking fine with it. I'm talking about the other thing! She wouldn't take me. No one would."

Jeremy stared at me, sympathetic. Or, at least, trying to look like that.

"It's not a big de-"

"It is to me!" I exclaimed and shook my head. "I need to alone. I'm going hunting."

Without giving him time to say anything, I ran in vampire speed to the middle of the woods. I knew that I'd apologized after my bad temper was controlled. That's how I worked.


	4. Equality and Secrets

**A/N: Hiyaaa! It's the same old me, but I changed my penname and piccie for a brighter look on my profile, rather than everything black and white.**

**Also, this chapter does involve some darker topics such as rape, but not in full detail.**

**Chapter 4: Evelina POV-Equality and Secrets.**

**~Enjoy the little things in life because one day you'll look back at them and realise, they were the big things.~ Robert Brault.**

I was wondering the forests, slowly taking in the air and kicking the leaves around absentmindedly. I was watching the ground as my vampire senses made everything completely HD. I chuckled slightly.

Looking up slowly, I saw Nathan. Finally, I was able to see the man that was keeping me on my toes; the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. I giggled and ran up to him, jumping eargerly onto his back.

He dropped the cigarette he had in his hand and turned me so I had my legs wrapped around his torso. "Hello." I said, giggling.

"Hello there to you." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. At that, I giggled again. I wrapped my arms around his nek for support and then gave him a heated look. I was stuck between wanting to kiss him and letting myself down and then pushing him over onto the floor; neither happened.

"How about we go for a walk?" He looked away from me, I new at that point he didn't want what I wanted, which made me sad.

"Ookay." I said, frowning. I began to kick the leaves around under my feet.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand, which made me wince.

"OUCH!" I squealed out.

_The tallest guy grabbed my hand, pulling me eargerly toward the motel. Now my hands were literally tied._

He frowned at me, "What's wrong?" I simply returned the frown, shaking my hand out of the grip.

"W-What's g-going o-on?" I was able to stutter out.

He stares at me and then looked away, obviously either embarrassed or angry at me. "Nothing's wrong." At that point, I gave up. He was completely lying to me, like everyone has done my entire life.

I began to walk away, feeling upset and tired of being lied to.

"Whatever." He ran up to me in human speed, holding me back from running away from him.

"What's wrong, Evelina?" I looked down at the floor, in rage.

_He began to do the most horrific things to me, making me feel helpless and lonely._

I then looked up with completely stressed and upset eyes, "Everyone bloody lying to me! I missed you... A week, I missed you, and I get this side of you?!" My angry side coming through, there it was. "I...I." I stuttered out, covering my head with my hands and hyperventilating.

"Sorry, okay? I'm just... Not used to this." I looked down at the floor, sighing. I couldn't look back up at him after that horrible outrage. But I had to, didn't I? Hell yes.

At that sudden moment, with him least expecting it, I walked over to him and kissed him, pulling him closer and closer by the soft fabric of his shirt. He kissed me back passionately, holding me by the waist.

I'd never felt this before. Almost a tingling feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. I giggled quite loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck: it both pulled him closer and made me more unlikely to fall over.

He began to kiss my face, which made me giggle: I never knew how ticklish my face was ! "Sorry." He said between kisses, which made me chuckle, then turn into a giggle. "Don't be." I said between small, quiet giggles.

You'll need to give me time, okay? I'm sure I'll be... A bit bipolar." I nodded and smiled, agreeing that was the best solution. "I won't hurt you..." I said, looking up into his eyes cutely. He just repeated what he'd said before, which made me have ANOTHER outburst.

"You don't need to be sorry, Nath," I looked down at the floor, "as a human, I had really bad anger issues that I couldn't control and... I seem to have them now." I looked up into his eyes with a dreamy expression. "That doesn't stop me from loving you too much, Nathan," I looked down at the floor, biting my bottom lip. "that won't change, Nathan. I don't care who you think you are. That doesn't stop me... From me believing who you are to me because I bet I can find some amazing things about you that you would not find."

He looked at me with wide eyes, which obviously meant he was speechless. "I... I... You're amazing. You scare the crap out of me, I swear. And in a good way, okay? I just..." He looke at the floor for a few moments before looking back at me. "I'm a bit of an idiot when I want to be... And you're too good for me, I suppose."

"Too good for you? I'm the girl who falls over at the sight of you, the girl who has a go at someone because I love them too much. I fall in love, so easily. When it's with you, it's not falling in love, it's like finding my soul mate. The one I can't live without." I sighed, breathing out heavily and then returning back to my usual breathing pattern.

He began to play with my nose, which made me giggle. "Don't scare me like that, Evelina. Soul mate... Sounds too much. Let's go with boyfriend, for now, eh?" I nodded, smiling. Nathan was my boyfriend. There was meaning behind it, which made me happy. I then froze.

"You've been hurt before, Nathan. I won't let anyone, anything hurt you." I sighed, toying with his shirt again.

"It's complicated." He mumbled, making me feel not worthy of knowing the thing I have needed to know the most.

"Only tell me if you want to, Nathan. I'm not going to force you." I touched his face delicately with my hands, stroking the sides of his face slowly.

"Give me time... Please?" I nodded, smiling.

I bit the inside of my mouth and decided not to say anything. "Mhm."I nodded and then sat in front of a tree, leaning my head against it. I began to twirl my hair around my fingers, which made me giggle. Damn did I look ditzy.

He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Please?" I smiled and hen began to nod. "Yes, yes..." My smile began to widen, looking up into his eyes. He returned the smile and kissed me softly. I began to giggle again, making me look even more stupid.

From a distance, I heard a twig crack. I panicked and nestled into Nathan's chest, which startled him slightly, I think. "What's wrong love?" He held me tightly, making me shudder lightly.

"They're not back... They're not back." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"Who?" He whispered lightly, holding me close, still.

"T..them. There were 3 guys.. A black van and... A large dog." I whispered, nestling further and wrapping my arms around his waist for more comfort. "What did they do to you?" he asked me, concerned.

"They were the ones who changed me because I was about to die after they...r.." I stopped right there, burying my face in his chest.

I could feel him freeze, then his hold got stronger. "What... What did they do, Evelina?"

I shook my head vigorously and then decided it was easier to tell me. "They raped me," My eyes began to feel cold and justified, "but I got my revenge after they changed me, though." I smirked. I could feel him almost shaking with anger but he was able to keep it in. He was perfect... "But it's more horrible because I was human... There was nothing I could do or say. Each time I struggled," I coughed up the most digusting fear ever, "you're the remedy to the scars I've been left..."

He looked at me with confused eyes. "How can I be the remedy if I'm full of bad things as well, Evelina?" He shook his head. "I'm telling you... You won't like my bad parts." I stood up and decided to say something I thought would ruin everything for us. I looked down on him. He had a distant look on his face which made me grin.

"If they're that bad, I need to know."

He looked at me, then down at the floor. "They are." He murmured.

"I've been through... So much. I can handle this, I promise." I smiled comfortingly.

He grabbed both my hands and pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly. "But I'm not ready to tell you."

I began to realise he wasn't going to tell me, so gave up.

Third Person.

Put it this way, a girl with a knowingly scary past, and a boy who is... Too afraid to speak of his? Never going to happen. But there's just that special something, that makes it okay.

Its never going to be perfect, but so what? That's simply Evelina and Nathan in a nutshell. Too lovers destined to be together. One willing enough to survive with the other, the other is not so sure. She'll convince him, eventually...


	5. Truth

**Here's chapter 5!**

Jeremy, once again, got in trouble. So, I had to help him. I really could try and explain everything that went down, but, really, all you need to know is that another sweet, innocent and stupid girl died because Jeremy couldn't control himself. Dumbass.

"She had sweet blood."

"Nobody cares." I replied, smoking my last cigarette. Damn, I needed to buy more, or I'd go crazy. "You're bad, Jeremy. Stop it."

He sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. I'll try."

No, he wouldn't. It was always the same chit-chat.

"I gotta go now, okay? Behave, please." I asked him politely.

"Are you going to see your girl?" He teased me. I rolled my eyes and asked him to shut the hell up, it wasn't his business. "Oh, if she's hot, I want it to be."

I growled at him before running in vampire speed.

I actually hadn't seen Evelina in a while and, honestly, I missed her company. I felt good around her, as if I wasn't actual a monster. She made my deep secrets disappear for a while. And, sometimes, I really wished they did go away. That they had never existed before, actually.

_But they exist, so shut up, will you?_, I demanded.

If she knew everything, she would hate me. So yeah, better enjoy it as long as it lasts because, since the beginning, it was obvious this wouldn't last. She was too good. God, everyone is always too good for me, I realized.

I wandered around for a bit, went to the town to get some cigarettes, and returned to the woods, smoking.

I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. Did I want to find Evelina? Did I not want to? What should I do? Should I get away as soon as I heard someone near? But I missed her. Couldn't I have my five happy minutes with her and then leave? Actually, I did have to leave… I had to go to work in two hours and I still wasn't ready for it.

I closed my eyes and took unnecessary deep breaths. If she knew… Only if she knew… She would hate me and that way I wouldn't have any reason to go look for her. Unless I wanted someone to hate me, but I did that on my own just fine, so yeah.

Then, it happened. I heard someone. I opened my eyes and saw her, laying by a lake, playing with the water.

_Leave, leave, leave!_, my rational side begged me. But my frozen heart… It wanted to stay, to talk to her, to say to her everything that she deserved to hear… I was falling for her. God, I was falling deeply and I had only met her a few times. But, when you know, you know, right? And I knew… I knew I was going to get my heart broken by her.

Suddenly, her head turned around and she saw me. A beautiful smiled spread on her face as she sat up, ready to greet me. And I let myself go meet her. I fell on the grass next to her and kissed her passionately. I missed her, I missed her so much.

"Hey there, stranger." She giggled. I smiled back. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while and I missed you."

I kept smiling.

"Yeah, me too…"

"What have you been doing to be away for so long?" She asked, curious, playing with my hair.

_Doing things that would make you hate me if you knew them, _I thought. But, to her, I flashed another smile and shrugged.

"Just stuff, really. And you?"

She giggled and kneed in front of me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Same."

Without a warning, she kissed me passionately, pulling me closer till our bodies were pressed against each other. I kissed back, my frozen heart loving each moment, my brain saying it was too stupid to lead her on.

My tongue caressed hers softly, my hands rubbed her back gently and my body started to beg for more. But I couldn't. Not yet. Not until she knew the truth…

"Evelina, no…" I pulled back completely. "I… I can't. You don't know everything about me."

"But I love you. That's enough!" She replied, dead serious.

I sighed. I wanted to say it back, I really did, but not yet.

"You don't know the truth." I replied.

"Then, tell me. Trust me, I can handle, Nathan. I've handled with worse." She said, her voice changing tone with every emotion she felt.

I closed my eyes, remembering how some sick bastards dared to hurt her in ways that no man should hurt, or touch a woman. If it's a no, it's a no. I learnt that with my mom and I thanked God every day for her to teach me how to be a gentleman. At least, I have some good traits among this monstrosity.

"Evelina… I don't think I can tell you."

"Write it down, then."

I chuckled and looked away from her beauty. I tried telling myself that if I told her now, she'd leave me before my feelings went too deep and the pain would become too much for me to handle it. On the other hand, I wanted to enjoy her as much as I could…

_But if you keep telling her no, how will you enjoy?_, I asked myself and closed my eyes, knowing exactly what I had to do. I had to end things now before it hurt too much for both of us. I had to tell her the truth.

I opened my eyes. I can do it. I can lose the best thing I have ever had in my life… I…

"Nathan?" She called softly, worried. I stared at her. She smiled. "I'll be here no matter what."

No, she wouldn't.

"I… I want you to know the truth." I repeated. She nodded and remained in silence, giving me time to calm down and speak. "I... Evelina, I... My dad...was changed into a vampire to fight in some vampire war. When he was done, he came home to change my mom and I, but ended up killing her and changing just me." I gulped. Her hand touched mine. "We spent a few months together until I killed him... On his last moments, he told me... He had been with...human women and they had got pregnant." I started to freaking, coming closer to the truth. Evelina's eyes were wide-opened in shock. She couldn't accept the rest… She…

"Tell me, Nathan. It's okay." She said.

I nodded.

"He had had three kids." I told her and scratched my arm, buying time. "One of them... She's...sick. She's very sick, Evelina. And I don't know why, but she's stuck at the age of eight and she needs treatment... The best kind of treatment... And I'm the only one around for her… I have to pay for it. And, to do so, I..." I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "I kind of sell... my body to crazy, human women." I opened them and stared at her, almost sure that my frozen heart was beating fast in fear.

She stared at me for god knows how long till her mouth opened to speak. And I was sure I wasn't ready to hear her.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. It Doesn't Matter

**Chapter 6-It doesn't matter.**

""He had had three kids." He looked really nervous which made me only more nervous. "One of them... She's...sick. She's very sick, Evelina. And I don't know why, but she's stuck at the age of eight and she needs treatment... The best kind of treatment... And I'm the only one around for her… I have to pay for it. And, to do so, I..." He closed his eyes and paused for a second, making me really nervous. "I kind of sell... my body to crazy, human women." He opened them and stared at me, making me blink.

I didn't have much to say to it but the last part made me freeze. I couldn't open my mouth to speak but in the end, I had to.

"I, uh…" I began to relax and sighed. "I couldn't care less. You took me in with the scary past I had. I couldn't leave you simply because of what you do. You need to, I guess." I smiled and rested my head on his chest, sighing happily.

"But... I don't feel okay being with you when...recently I had to..." He hugged me back and kept me close, sighing and burying his head in my shoulder.

I gulped slightly. "It's fi… Fine." I said, caressing his face softly. "Consider me one of your crazy human women... You just can't get rid of me..." I said, smirking. I pulled him against me and kissed him.

I saw him shake his head and then he pulls away. "You'll never, ever be one of those women. You're too special."

"Too special? Special sounds just about right." I said. I accidently collapsed into him, giggling. "God... I need to_stop_doing that!" I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"I like it, okay?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead which made me smile.

"You like my stupidity? My nervousness? Everything_wrong_with me?" I said, giggling again. I growled and slapped a hand over my mouth, cursing myself.

He looked confused and frowned. "Evelina?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I'm too weak, Nathan. Ever since those guys," I paused, gathering myself and continued, "I've been ridiculously shy and... I can't stop it."

"Don't be. I'm here. I'm... falling for you so damn hard. Don't be afraid, okay?" He whispered, caressing my face.

"I love you... Falling so damn hard for you... too." I whispered back and pulled him closer by his soft shirt. He hugged me tightly and kissed my shoulder, making me smile.

I grinned and kissed him deeply which he replied happily to, rubbing my back. I completely forgot about the tickle on my back and arched it into him and kissed him back, toying with Nathan's shirt.

"Maybe we should go somewhere... Else?" I said, not getting a reply but all I felt was his lips practically glued to my neck.

I separated myself from him, subconsciously giggling and running vampire speed towards a small warehouse I knew of. I could smell his scent but I didn't want to give in yet: that would be too easy, so I hid.

"Love?" I heard his voice echo throughout the empty warehouse. I wanted him but it could wait.

I smirked secretly, still hiding in the ceiling and began looking around for him and when I saw him, my red eyes locked on his figure, standing perfectly and his face looked confused.

I followed his figure to a small couch, making me groan. "I guess I'll just have to wait." He yelled out, resting his arm on the arm-rest.

I'd lost all hope and jumped down in front of him. "God, it took you long enough…!"

"I was enjoying the view." He chuckled.

"Shame."

He laughed and rested his arms back on the couch. I had a bit of a wander around and found a mattress and lied on it, giggling.

I could feel his eyes on me, making me smile slightly. "Am I supposed to keep you company on that?" He yelled.

"There is space for 2, but only if you want to." I said casually, shrugging and leaning back into the mattress.

"Let's think… Hum." He said, watching my every move with his perfect eyes. I looked at him through heated eyes, sighing—which was utterly fake.

"Don't tempt me like that!" He chuckled and stood up then walked slowly over to me, a perfect smirk on his face. "Evil." He said, shaking his head and laid on top of me.

"Oh, evil? What a shame..." I kissed him teasingly and pulled away, just for my amusement. "You make me evil, Nathan..." I smirked at him and began to toy with his shirt.

"Me? I'm innocent here." He said, chuckling. He kissed my neck, making me groan. Nathan kissed my chin as his hands began to move up my t-shirt, making me shudder.

I relaxed and looked into his eyes. "Thank you… For everything." He rolled off of me and lied next to me and then smiled his perfect smile.

"Thank you for not running away."

I began to draw on his stomach, nestled into him. "How was I going to run away... You're tied to me like cats and yarn."

"But... I'm terrible. I mean, you know that I've to go and be with..." He stopped himself, closing his eyes.

"As long as you wash thoroughly and get the stench of perfume off of you... I don't care…" I exhaled and took my chance and crashed myself to him and kissed him.

"O… OK." He said between kisses, rolling on top of me again. I kept the kiss but began to play with the bottom of his shirt and accidently ripped it.

"Um, whoops." I said, throwing it on the floor beside the mattress.

He chuckled, "Shame on you, Miss Evelina." He kissed me again and began to play with my shirt until it ripped as well. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him against me.

He then ripped it off completely and pulled away. "Revenge, baby, is a dish served cold." He said, moving down to kiss my stomach.

I bit my lip and shuddered at the ripped shirt on the floor. I knew I needed to move on and this was the time: I knew he was the one.

I grinded against him, letting him feel everything I did; then it just kind of happened.

Around 15 minutes later, we collapsed together and I snuggled into him as he rubbed my stomach. I'd found a blanket and pulled it over us and giggled.

"You're..." I had absolutely no words.

"What, love?"

"You're amazing, Nathan." I said, breathing heavily. He chuckled and nodded.

"As are you.." He said, making me melt.

_That was the beginning to out forever…_


	7. Happiness is Weird

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**7. Happiness is weird.**

"_The purpose of our lives is to be happy" – Dalai Lama_

When I was a kid – and human -, my mom used to bake me cookies whenever I was feeling down, or crying, or sick. "Happy cookies", she'd call them. And I'd smile every time she would place a plate full of them in front of me because they were _sooooo_ good and my favourite.

However, since I became what I am today, and after I lost her to my father's stupidity, I lost happiness. I literally lost it, like when you lose a pet or a pencil or your favourite book. I didn't know where my heart had put my happiness leftovers, if I could call them that… In the beginning I was scared; scared that I would never find happiness again; but then I got used to it. One of my little sisters got sick and I simply gave up on everything to help her get better.

Sometimes I ask myself why I am doing this for one of my father's bastards… But then I tell myself… She's just a victim, like I am, like my mom was… They don't deserve to be judged by my father's actions. And, honestly, looking at the sisters I have – three, actually – I'm kind of glad that I have someone. They're great. When Summer, the oldest of my sisters, came to me and told me that Violet was sick, I didn't hesitate to help. I tried some random, human jobs, but… in the end… I knew exactly what I had to do to earn some real money.

I remember the first time I had to do it, you know? It was three years ago, I was terrified, but the crazy human woman didn't care. She threw herself at me, got what she wanted and left straight away, after paying. I felt disgusted, sure that I'd never deserve any kind of luck again.

That was why when I looked at Evelina I was amazed. It was like I was dreaming, but how could I be if I was a monster and monsters didn't sleep? She accepted me. She actually said she was okay with what I was doing as my job! And she actually let me touched her and loved her in the right way.

When we made love for the first time, I started to feel again. My smile became natural, my laugh followed it and my halo… It simply shone. I found happiness again. Evelina gave me happiness. And, in return, I gave her the words she desired to hear. I gave her the truth.

"_I love you."_ I whispered in her ear, smiling. She giggled and looked at me. I smiled even more. "I really do fucking love you."

She kept that happy smile on her face, her golden eyes shining in joy. Then, she opened her mouth and replied to my words. "I love you too…" And she kissed the corner of my lips.

I sighed in relief.

Since then, I've made myself believe I was living a dream; that I was in paradise. Actually, I was. All I had to do was pretend that I had a regular, not disgusting job. I tried to avoid talking about it in front of Evelina, but, after the "job" was done, I had to go see her. And, sometimes, the perfume I wore hurt us too much. There was one time I met her in the woods, by the lake, right after I was with this blonde cougar whose husband was always travelling. The moment she smelled that awful perfume on me, she stepped away, her back hitting a tree. I jumped right in the lake and cleaned myself. I couldn't lose Evelina, no matter what.

I apologized, of course. I apologized a million times. And she said it was okay and kissed me. Yet I wasn't. She deserved better. She deserved someone who could only be with her. So, I made the maths. And I realized that, with the help of Summer's job as a waitress, I could end this filthy job in, what? A year, maybe… It was too much for Evelina. I knew it was before I even told her.

"Do I have to keep repeating myself, Nathan? It's fine. I understand! You're doing this for your sister!" She exclaimed, a bit tired of my concern.

I nodded in silence. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then, a smile appeared on her face.

"I have news."

I looked at her, smiling softly.

"Yeah?" After she nodded, I asked. "What are they, then?" I kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"My parents are away… And my flat is available for a few weeks… I want us to go there, for a while. I want you to see my bedroom." She told me and I could sense fear on her; fear that I'd say no.

I frowned at first.

"Do they know…about you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you planning on telling them?"

She shrugged and said, "Who knows? I just really want enjoy a few days in your company… You and I, only." She smiled cheerfully.

I sighed.

"Baby, I have work…"

"We can still be together before and after it." She insisted, trying to stay positive, although I knew it killed her.

I stayed quiet for a few moments, considering her proposal. It'd be nice, obviously. Spend some alone time with her, between four walls… We only got that once, when we first made love. And meeting the place where she spend some of her human life… I'd love to see that.

Finally, I nodded, agreeing, and she kissed me on the lips passionately. Something told me that, although this would be great, our future together wasn't looking so bright. I thought of Jeremy first. I knew that, someday, they would have to meet. And then I thought of the world, how easily it could break us. And I got scared. I held her tightly in my arms, telling her I loved her. She smiled happily, oblivious.

I knew life well. Life didn't bring only good things. Life loved to bring bad, really bad things to people. And we weren't an exception, unfortunately.

**Good? Review! **


	8. This is Crazy

**Chapter 8: This is Crazy.**

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -_Dr Seuss.

I felt kind of alone. I was sat by the lake and braiding my hair: there was nothing else to do. It had been the third time Nathan and I had made love. I don't know how to describe the happiness! It was amazing, though.

I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello?" It wasn't Nathan. I frowned and turned to see a figure with colourful and detailed animal tattoos down his long arms. He was quite tall and had raven black hair which covered his left eye.

"Hello." I said, placing my hands in my lap and turning fully to see this figure.

"I'm Ethan." He said.

"I'm Evelina. But call me Eve: only my boyfriend calls me Evelina." I said. I wasn't showing any emotion or anything: he was a stranger. He seemed to limp when I said about Nathan. I shrugged it off though because it didn't feel like it was anything.

"OK. It's lovely to meet you Eve." He said and sat next to me by the lake. "Want to go for a swim?" He continued to say.

"Okay…" I said. He nodded and smiled which only made me quite uncomfortable! I've never really been paid much attention to before Nathan. I stood away in the back-ground: I knew that if I tried anything, I would end up more mentally scarred than I already am.

"So… How long have you been in Forks?" He said.

"A couple of months, I think." I said.

"I think it's around the same, here." He said. I smiled and giggled. Damn it!

"Cool." I said, jumping into the water and swimming around right down the bottom of the lake. The next minute I saw Ethan as a dolphin!

"Oh my God that's awesome!" I said, giggling. He swam closer and made that awful clicking noise that dolphins make which I obviously couldn't understand.

He turned human again and told me all about it. He told me changing into and out of the different animal forms is called shifting or phasing. I took most of the information in with a slight smile.

I then told him I had to leave: I needed to go and see Nathan anyways.

LINE

I walked into the flat with a slight skip in my step. "Helloo?" I said, smiling.

"Hey." He said as he popped his head round the bedroom door. "I won't be long. Just gotta shower, okay?" He said as he shut the door.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, thinking. I couldn't get my mind off what happened today at the lake. I swam with a dolphin.

I giggled and Nathan came out. "What are you so giggly about, today?" He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Oh, nothing." I said. I didn't want him to freak out. He nodded.

"How about we go and meet someone new, hey?" He pulled me into his lap. I simply giggled.

"Um, okay. Who is this someone new?" I said.

"Jeremy. He's been dying to meet you…" He mumbled the last part, wrapping his arms around me. "And don't your parents come home later today, anyway?"

I frowned. I didn't know who he was but he sounded rather desperate. I shrugged. My parents! I groaned.

"Sure. Let's go." I nodded. "And yes, you're right."

We arrived at a quiet motel around 20 minutes away in Port Angeles. It looked rather drowned out and horrible but anyway, we walked in. I looked around at my surroundings and it just reminded me so much of Brooklyn.

But I shrugged it off quick.

He knocked on the door and waited. He answered with a cringy face. I hid behind Nathan as he squeezed the hand he was holding. I leant against him and he groaned, making me giggle.

"Dude… I need some help; again." Jeremy said. I frowned.

"Prat." Nathan spat. I frowned again, not knowing that the situation was horrible. There was a dead human girl lying there. I gasped.

Jeremy heard. I groaned as Nathan turned to look at me. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Hel-lo!" Jeremy said, fixing his hair. I turned my nose up as he kissed my hand. "You must be Nathan's girl. I'm Jeremy." He said.

"Ah. You must be the annoying prat." I said with a frown. He returned the frown.

"Yeah, I guess." He shot a glare at Nathan before sighing.

"Can you help me?" He said in almost a whine. This obviously happened a lot. I looked around again.

The smells, sights, sounds, tastes… Everything I touched felt the same. It was coming back to life: it was my little nightmare.

"Fine, I'll help you. Let's go," he kissed my forehead. "Promise we won't be long, okay?" I nodded and sighed.

"Okay." I leant against the wall, looking around. I began to feel kind of dizzy and sad. It was all coming back.

_He leant me up against the wall… I flinched away from him as he ran his hands down my sides and his lips attached to my neck. It made me shiver but there was nothing I could do. It was horrible._

"_Don't be shy…" I looked into his eyes and they weren't brown anymore. They were a deep crimson colour. I then saw him smirk and then a rush of pain went through all of my veins, my organs, and my brain. I felt paralyzed. I felt dead but I knew I wasn't. He then took me over to the bed and there was where the only nightmare I have ever had begun and ended. _

_He left me to die even though I didn't. _

Nathan seemed to come back quickly, even though I seemed to have all the way around the room, thinking. I was now placed in the corner, by the oven, sitting. I had my arms wrapped around my knees.

He picked me up gently, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're back…" I said, gasping in his scent.

"I am. I left Jeremy to sort out the damage." He said. "What's the matter?" He continued: he could hear my hyperventilation.

"He's just like them… Just like them!" I cried, burying my head in his shirt. He shook his head. We exited the motel and stood in the woods after he let me out of his hold.

"No, no. Baby, he means well. It just never actually ends well." He said before kissing me softly. I jumped back up into his arms and placed my hands on either side of his face.

The only thing I needed right now was him. And I would tell him. I kissed him back eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He responded to that happily and wrapped his arms back around my waist. He began to kiss down my neck which made me moan. He then slammed me up against the nearest tree and played with my shirt.

The next thing I smelt was Jeremy. Nathan growled.

"Piss off." He said.

"Aw, come on!" Jeremy smirked. "It was just getting exciting!" He said. I buried my face in his shoulder: I was obviously really embarrassed. Nathan growled.

"Go. Away." He said.

"No!"

After some consideration, and a lot of scary growling, he backed off. "Thank you…" He gasped.

"You growl?" I giggled and placed my hands on his chest. He chuckled.

"Yes. I do when someone stupid is interrupting us time…" He nuzzled his face into my neck and growled against my cold skin which made me giggle and kind of moan at the same time and that came out very strange.

Nathan smiled and leant his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

I giggled and re-wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where should we go?"

"What about the lake?" He said, smirking.

"Always." I whispered in his ear and giggled as he let me down and began to run. I believed for a second that nothing could ruin this. And hell, was I wrong.


End file.
